The Passage of Time
by Hylander McLeod
Summary: With Atem's leave imminent, Jounouchi worries about the loss of a good friend. The blond and game king have a talk one night out on deck. But the topic shifts rather quickly and the teen ponders the truth of the pharaoh's last words. Sorta Preuqal to FPO


disclaimer- I do not own Yug-Gi-Oh. no matter how unfortunate. It wouldn't have neded on such a sour note if I did though.

this is sorta a prequal to my other one-shot Faint Promise of Something.

(this is a repost with spelling corrections)

* * *

**Time Heals Wounds. Not Memories**

Jounouchi Katsuya stood at the rail of the boat, overlooking the horizon. It may have been the dead of night, but unlike the rest of the passengers, sleep wasn't on his mind. In a few hours they would reach their destination. The site where the duel between Yuugi and Atem, the one that will decide the pharaoh's fate, will take place. At first he wanted to jump at the chance to duel with the ancient game king, but Yuugi said he himself would and no other. Jounouchi had wanted to object, but knew that it was a test for not only Atem but Yuugi as well, and thus chose not to challenge. Closing his eyes, the blond thought back to the start of their adventures. 'Funny how that how that one began on a boat as well' he thought. 'Rather fitting it should end like this I suppose.'

The teen's mood was bitter. Truth be told, the trip to Duelist Kingdom had not made him think of his friendship with Yuugi. Not him, Honda, or Anzu. Instead it brought back memories of an obnoxious but beautiful woman with golden-blonde hair. It was at Duelist Kingdom where their friendship was forged. Now it was one thing he always questioned after not seeing her for months. Would she still know he thought of her as friend? Would she care?

He had no answers.

"What are you doing here Jounouchi-kun?"

The blond jumped. "Yuugi. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Jounouchi-kun." The shorter teen walked up to the railing to stand along side his best friend. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Thinking." The blond let out a breath, his hair being pushed back slightly, leaving his eyes fully exposed for a second. He turned his attention to the shorter boy. "Are you sure still wanna go through with this? Dueling the pharaoh and all?"

Seeing how his friend didn't answer he turned back to look at the sky, as he continued. "I mean sure the guy deserves a break after bein' around for so long. But when it's all said and done we'll all lose a good friend." He exhaled. "Wouldn't be the first one" he added quietly.

"Jounouchi-kun ..." Yuugi found himself unable to speak.

In his spirit form, Atem appeared beside the shorter boy. _/Yuugi may I ?/_

_/Of course. It seems like he could use your comfort/_

The puzzle flashed as Atem took over. "Hmm. You're wrong Jounouchi."

The blond recognized the change in the voice. Turning around, leaning his back on the rail he looked into the face of his companion. "Huh? Would do you mean by that pharaoh?"

"What was it you told Yuugi? About your treasure?" Jounouchi eyes doubled as he looked at the game king who stood there, a smile, or perhaps a smirk, on his face. "Something you can show but can't see wasn't it?"

"You heard? Even then?" The asked surprised.

"Even then." The game king placed arm on other's shoulder. "I may be gone Jounouchi, but the friendship will remain, embedded in your hearts. Maybe that's why it's eternal."

Both of them turned to stare at the stars. "Perhaps you're right" The blond muttered. It was near a whisper but it loud enough for the other to hear. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"You're thinking of her aren't you? Mai-san."

"Am I really that obvious?"

The game king snorted. "You do a less than subtle job of hiding it, my friend."

Jounouchi shook his head. 'Less than subtle. I'm practically an open book' He thought. He exhaled, letting another another puff of air pushing his hair back before it fell down overcasting his eyes again. "You know, I probably could still find my way back to that lot. Even with my eyes closed. Because I bled for her that night."

The other nodded, understanding what his friend meant.

"I never told you what happened there did I?"

"No, but I'm sure it was a more blissful ending than your previous duel."

"I reached her, you know. When she couldn't call forth her last attack, I knew she remembered." He stoped for minute remembering the feeling of her calling his name, running towards him, holding him. "Call me crazy, but in the end I'm glad it was me. I got her out of it, saved her. At that point, I felt like nothing else mattered, not even my own life."

"I suppose Yuugi felt the way when he took the blow for me in our duel with Raphael."

"I doubt she understood though" The blond said solemnly.

"She did understand Jounouchi. That's why she attempted to save you."

"SHE WHAT!!! That's why she was there?" The blond clenched a fist slaming into the wall. "I got her out of that mess and she goes right into after I do so!

"You're being foolish to ignore her gratitude Jounouchi" The pharaoh retoreted angrily.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" the other had yelled out in response. He let out shaky breath. "I should have told her not to. Should have told her to stay by my side. To regain her other friends. I NEEDED THEM TO UNDERSTAND HER, TO UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED!" Jounouchi was fuming by now. He stopped for a minute to regain his compsure.

"Are you finished?" The pharaoh looked rather disgusted. "She wanted to save you, Jounouchi. She wanted to do so herself because she felt responsible. And she wanted to correct her mistake." He closed his eyes. "I know I felt the same way with Yuugi."

The blond sighed. "Except Mai and I don't share a body or mind link." Looking at the rather angry face of other he added. "I don't mean it like that. It's just that you and Yuugi reconciled. When the whole ordeal ended she just took off. She hasn't contacted me and it's eating me up. There are times like I think I'll never see her again and it's killing me." He paused mometarily. "Heck that's why I bombed out in Kaiba's Grand Prix. For the first time I was playing to win, not because there was something at stake."

"It's not a crime to duel for yourself Jounouchi."

For a while, no one said a word.

"Pharaoh?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think she knows I'll forgive her regardless of what she did?"

"I think Mai-san needs to find out who is she is first."

"That's not very reassuring."

Atem shook his head solemnly. His friend didn't seem to understand "Answer me this Jounouchi. Would you wait for her?"

The blond needed to waste no thought to answer that one. "Yes. Always."

"Then do so"

The look of sadness did not leave the blond's face. "You really think she will return?"

The pharaoh looked sternly at his blond companion. "Time heals wounds Jounouchi. Not memories." Having said that he turned to leave.

"Atem."

The game king turned around. Despite the very short time his friend had known his name he never adressed him by it. "Yes?"

"Thank you. I needed that."

Sensing his friend was going to say more, something needless at that, the pharoah beat him to it. 'No need for any apologies' he thought to himself. Out he stated "Goodnight Jounouchi." Opening the door to the outside deck, Atem left his young friend alone with his own thoughts.

Yuugi, in spirit form, appeared beside him _/so how did it go?/_

The pharaoh chuckled. _/It is appears Jounouchi's growing up./ _Yuugi paled. He smiled. _/ Now about this duel of ours .../_

* * *

well gimme your thoughts. and be honest. 

may seem abit OOC times but heck ...gimme a chance huh?.

R & R


End file.
